Vrienden
by Kuzuryuuu
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kalau kalian tidak bisa merubah sikap, maka kalian tidak akan bisa membuat klub ini diakui sekolah." ǀ Dan ketiga gadis itu berjanji, mereka tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan segalanya. ǀ Multichapter ǀ Warning inside! ǀ RnR?</html>


**Vrienden**

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid **** YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Story **** Asane Yashi**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : "****Kalau kalian tidak bisa merubah sikap, maka kalian tidak akan bisa membuat klub ini diakui sekolah." ****ǀ**** Dan ketiga gadis itu berjanji, mereka tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan segalanya.**

**WARNING! : Bisa saja menjurus ke romance, misstypo, dll.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"<p>

Meja kayu sederhana digebrak sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan teriakan yang terdengar jelas di penjuru lantai tiga. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang melepas emosinya. Sementara dua orang gadis kembar dan seorang gadis lagi menatapnya malas.

"Klub ini baru kutinggal sehari, dan sekarang kondisinya mengenaskan seperti ini!" ucap lelaki itu lagi.

SeeWoo, atau biasa dipanggil USee. Kelas satu SMA, dan satu-satunya orang ber_gender_ laki-laki di ruangan itu.

SeeWoo adalah anak penyabar, murah senyum, dan rendah hati (dulunya). Tapi itu semua berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub bahasa tiga bulan yang lalu.

Klub bahasa di sekolahnya hanya beranggotakan empat orang; Gadis berambut gradasi coklat dengan merah muda, Kokone; Si kembar, Kanon dan Anon; Dan dirinya, SeeWoo.

Kalau kalian bertanya, mengapa anggota klub bahasa sangat sedikit? Jawabannya adalah, karena sekolah mereka hanya mengutamakan klub olahraga dan klub kesenian.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, tidak ada yang namanya klub bahasa di sekolah mereka. Tiga orang gadis kelas satu kebingungan memilih ekstrakurikuler. Si kembar hampir putus asa dan memilih tidak mengikuti klub apapun. Namun Kokone tidak terima. Kecintaannya terhadap bahasa asing sedari kecil tidak boleh sirna di masa SMA, hanya karena ketiadaan klub bahasa.

Suatu hari saat jam pulang sekolah, Kokone datang ke ruang guru seorang diri—ingin perotes. Guru bahasa Jepangnya -Yohio-_sensei_- ia jadikan tempat menumpahkan unek-unek. Sang guru berusaha menenangkan, tapi Kokone malah semakin brutal.

"Kalau klub bahasa tetap ditiadakan, aku akan bilang pada Maika-_san_ kalau _Sensei_—umph!"

Ancaman baru saja akan diutarakan, namun Yohio-_sensei_ dengan sigap membekap mulut Kokone—takut kalau salah satu aib nya terbongkar hanya gara-gara masalah klub.

Akhirnya klub bahasa diperbolehkan terbentuk, tapi dalam masa percobaan selama tiga bulan. Dengan Kokone sebagai ketua klub, Kanon dan Anon sebagai anggota, dan Yohio-_sensei_ sebagai pembimbing.

Sebenarnya tiga anggota saja sudah memenuhi syarat untuk membuat klub baru. Namun Kokone merasa kurang.

Diajaklah SeeWoo. Orang yang cukup dekat dengannya sewaktu SMP. Pemuda keturunan Korea ini awalnya tidak berminat mengikuti klub apapun. Tapi suatu sore, Kokone datang ke rumahnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke klub bahasa. Dia akhirnya setuju, dan mulai menjalani tahun-tahun pertamanya di klub tersebut.

Tapi ternyata melewati hari demi hari di klub itu cukup memakan kesabaran.

Kokone yang pada awalnya ambisius, kini mulai bersikap seenaknya. Buku dan kamus-kamus sering ia letakkan tidak pada tempatnya.

Kanon yang notabenenya adalah 'perempuan garang', banyak membuat keributan. Satu atau dua kursi pun pernah menjadi korban.

Anon sebagai gadis yang kalem, ternyata adalah orang yang mudah sekali tertidur. Tak jarang anggota lain menemukannya terlelap di meja atau lantai ruang klub.

Pada akhirnya, SeeWoo lah yang merapikan atau mengatur gadis-gadis tersebut. Tak disangka, masuk ke klub bahasa ternyata bisa menyebabkan sakit kepala.

Kembali ke hari ini.  
>Anggota klub bahasa sudah berkumpul lagi seperti biasa. Setelah kemarin SeeWoo pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan keluarga, sekarang ia malah disambut dengan kondisi ruang klub yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.<p>

"Kalian tau, sekarang ruangan ini bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari kandang kuda!" teriak SeeWoo lagi. Matanya menatap tajam kepada tiga gadis di depannya, sementara yang ditatap bahkan tidak peduli.

Kanon berhenti membaca majalahnya sebentar. "Ah… See-_chan_, teriakanmu ternyata lebih keras dari teriakan Al-_sensei_." ucapnya sembari mengusap telinga kiri.

"Itu benar," lanjut Kokone, "kalau ada lomba teriak di sekolah ini, pasti USee-_kun_ pemenangnya, haha."

SeeWoo menatap tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua membahas topik lain. Apa tegurannya barusan sama sekali tidak mereka pikirkan?

SeeWoo menghela napas. "Anon!"

"Iya, See-See…?" Anon yang baru saja akan terlelap, membuka matanya sedikit. Menjawab panggilan SeeWoo dengan nada khas.

SeeWoo menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Anon serius. "Sebelum aku datang, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya.

Kini mata Anon terbuka sepenuhnya. Kepala yang tadinya di atas meja pun kini terangkat dan menunduk. "A-Aku harap See-See tidak marah," Anon memainkan jari-jarinya. "_Ano_… tadi ada kecoa."

Mata SeeWoo menyipit. "Lalu, habis itu?" tanyanya lagi. Ingin mendengar kronologi sejelas-jelasnya.

Anon bersiap menjawab lagi. "L-Lalu—"

"Lalu aku ingin menghabisi kecoanya!" potong Kanon. Menggebrak meja dengan gulungan majalah. "Tapi serangga menggelikan itu terus kabur. Aku jadi kesusahan ingin membunuhnya menggunakan sapu!"

Kokone tersenyum lebar. "Untung saja Kanon-_chan_ bisa menghabisi kecoa itu. Habisnya, obat pembasmi serangganya hilang entah kemana," tambahnya.

SeeWoo memijit pelipisnya.

Kecoa? Hanya gara-gara serangga kecil berwarna kecoklatan itu, ruang klub bisa hancur seperti ini? Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan. Serangga itu, atau gadis-gadis ini?

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kalian segera membereskan semuanya!" suruhnya.

"Ah… tidak…," Kokone menggerutu, "lebih baik nanti saja."

Kanon menyetujui. "Iya benar! Lebih baik nanti—"

"CUKUP!" SeeWoo membentak lagi. Meja ia gebrak untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis-gadis di depannya terlonjak kaget.

"Perilaku kalian sama saja seperti anak kecil!" geram SeeWoo, "Apa kalian menganggapku sebagai pembantu, yang harus selalu membereskan hasil kekacauan kalian?!"

"Tapi, USee-_kun_—"

"Kokone!" pemuda bersurai pirang itu memotong ucapan Kokone, "Aku pikir dengan masuk ke klub ini, kau bisa menghargaiku," SeeWoo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Tapi aku salah. Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini," lanjutnya. Ia berbalik.

Ketiga gadis hanya terdiam. Memperhatikan punggung SeeWoo yang kini berada di depan pintu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa merubah sikap," SeeWoo berseru sekali lagi. Nada ucapannya rendah, jelas sudah kalau ia sangat serius sekarang. Pintu mulai terbuka. "Maka kalian tidak akan bisa membuat klub ini diakui sekolah."

Debaman pintu terdengar setelah SeeWoo keluar dari ruang klub. Menyisakan tiga orang gadis yang masih terdiam di sana.

Gadis beriris mata sewarna _hazelnut_ mendengus setelah menatap pintu sesaat, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_nya daripada berdebat dengan Pemuda itu di siang bolong seperti ini.

"A-Ah! Apa See-See pergi gara-gara aku? Apa aku yang membuatnya marah?" celetuk Anon. Hanya ia yang panik di sini.

Kakaknya kembarnya, Kanon, menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya sembari membaca majalah. "Tidak, Anon!" sergahnya. Kedua kaki ia taruh di atas meja seenaknya. "Lagipula, kenapa See-_chan_ hari ini?! Aneh sekali!"

"U-Um…," Anon menunduk lagi. Perasaannya masih tidak tenang. Tidak biasanya mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Ya, mungkin SeeWoo sudah beberapa kali menegur mereka, tetapi mungkin kali ini yang paling parah. "Yang See-See maksud dengan 'keluar dari sini'—"

Kokone mengecilkan volume musiknya.

"—apa maksudnya, keluar dari klub ini?"

"Tidak mungkin!" balas Kokone cepat. Ia menatap Kanon dan Anon bergantian. "USee-_kun_ akan kembali lagi besok," ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**-**"Apapun alasannya, aku ingin melihat laporan itu sudah ada di mejaku, secepatnya!" Ann-sensei berbalik. "Atau klub ini akan dibubarkan."

-"Veronica Flower, anak kelas tiga, ketua klub melukis."

-Kokone tersenyum lebar. "Besok pagi, kita harus datang ke rumah USee-_kun_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*Cerita yang udah lama mendekam di folder Document saya, dan hanya sedikit yang saya edit, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kejanggalan.

*Rencananya fic ini akan selesai di chapter 3 atau 4. Tapi baru rencana loh ya… XD /digebuk.

*Ada typo? Alurnya kecepetan? Tolong kasih tau saya ya X')

Oke, ditunggu reviewnya~

**-Asane Yashi-**


End file.
